cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Prodigiosa Terra
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Prodigiosa Terra is a medium sized, well developed, and old nation at 357 days old with citizens primarily of Croat ethnicity whose religion is Voodoo. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Prodigiosa Terra work diligently to produce Iron and Oil as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. When it comes to nuclear weapons Prodigiosa Terra will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of Prodigiosa Terra has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Prodigiosa Terra allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Prodigiosa Terra believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Prodigiosa Terra will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Internal Structure Prodigiosa Terra is ruled by a Monarchy. The blood line of kings has extended from ages before. The kings of Prodigiosa Terra we known to be among the noblest. Strong in stature and honorable in virtue. Choosing a King The Kings of Prodigiosa Terra were normally selected from within a royal blood line. In this instance males had the priority in kingship, however if no male was available within the royal blood line, a woman would be chosen. In some instance, blood lines were cut short either from war or from infertility. In order for a new king to be chosen... under construction Responsibilities under construction King under construction Government Tree under construction History of Prodigiosa Terra (IC) under construction History of Prodigiosa Terra (RL) The Beginning Prodigiosa Terra was founded when BeastieBoy discovered cybernations in February 2007. He was browsing a forum for the book Eragon when the nation simulation game cybernations was brought up in a topic. BeastieBoy initially checked the site out only to find he loved its design. So within minutes the nations of Prodigiosa Terra was founded and formed. At first, BeastieBoy was completely clueless to the game's structure, but he soon gained a hold of the mechanics within cybernations. At the same tome BeastieBoy received dozens of recruitment messages, all asking the civilians of Prodigiosa Terra to join their alliance. After much review, and tough decision making, BeastieBoy decided to join the ancient Global Alliance and Treaty Organization. Days in GATO So BeastieBoy changed Prodigiosa Terra's initial color from green to brown in honor of GATO. All seemed fine and BeastieBoy began to slowly grow and prosper. He was not very active on the GATO forums but remained in tune to public matters and participated in the few aid programs. All was perfect for BeastieBoy until when reality set in and Great War 3 hit. BeastieBoy had no clue to how the war system worked so was quickly bombarded with attackers. Luckily, however, BeastieBoy was able to fight back his enemies by sheer defense. Soon GW3 ended and Prodigiosa Terra was left with about 900 casualties. Although BeastieBoy has individually won, as a group GATO had been defeated and military restrictions were placed on its members. Luckily this made no difference to BeastieBoy. All in all, GW3 provided a huge spark for BeastieBoy that made him love cybernations more than ever before. Unfortunately, this love led BeastieBoy of Prodigiosa Terra to a down fall of pure stupidity. Breaking the Rulez under construction Back to GATO under construction Joining the Union under construction Merge with OFS under construction To the Land of the Samurai under construction This is PL! under construction A new SUN Rises under construction I'll have a merge with a side of coup under construction Into the Land of Shrooms under construction RE-ROLL!!! BeastieBoy returns to Cyber Nations on March 31, 2012, born anew.